verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Alper2006/My Ultimate Hierarchy
Level 0: Infinitesimal Nothing, Protoverse, Dark Energy and Dark Matter... Level 1: The Elemantary Of Everything String, Quantum Foam, Planck Size... Level 2: The Most Sub Particles Neutrino, Quarks, Bozons, Weak Force, The Lowest Scale Ever Discovered... Level 3: Sub-Atomic Proton, Neutron, Helium Nucleus, Electron, Chlorine Nucleus, Uranium Nucleus, Gammar Ray Wavelength... Level 4: Atomic Hydrogen Atom, Helium Atom, Angstrom Length, Smallest Thing Ever Visible To An Electron Microscope, Water Molecule, Carbon Atom, Cesium Atom... Level 5: Microscopic Alpha Helix, Glucose Molecule, Carbon Nanotube, Bucky Ball, X-Ray Wavelength, Phospholipid, Phospholipid Bilayer, DNA, Transistor Gate, Porcine Circovirus, Hepatit B Virus, HIV, Smallest Thing Visible To An Optical Microscope, Bacteriophage, Mimivirus, Megavirus, Violet Light Wavelength, E. Coli, Clay Particle, Red Light Wavelength, Y Chromosome, X Chromosome, Red Blood Cell, Chroloplast, Cell Nucleus, White Blood Cell, Mist Droplet, Skin Cell, Twip, Tho, Skin Cell, Width Of Silk Fiber, Infared Wavelength... Level 6: Daily Life Level 6.1: To Little To Carry Smallest Object Visible On The Naked Eye, Ovum, Width Of A Human Hair, Thickness Of Paper, Paramecium, Dust Mite, LCD Pixel, Amoeba, Grain Of Sand, Grain Of Sand, Grain Of Salt, Largest Bacteria... Level 6.2: Carryable (there still may be something that you can not carry) Duckweed, Ant, Sunflower Seed, Grain Of Rice, Pencil Lead, Coffee Bean, Glass Marble, Square Inch, U.S. Penny, Quail Egg, Chicken Egg, Match Stick, Common Earth Worm, Shrew, Humming Bird, Russel's Teapot, Approximate Size Of Viewport, Largest Hailstone, Inch Ruler, Basketball, Dodo Bird, Rafflesia, Human, Giant Earthworm, Japanese Spider Crab, FM Radio Wavelenght... Level 6.3: To Large To Carry Girrafe, Elephant, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Apollo Lunar Module, Average U.S. House, Oak Tree, Saguaro Cactus, Blue Whale Level 7: Gigantic Boeing 747, Redwood Tree, Football Field, Statue Of Liberty, ISS, Titanic, Gateway Arch, The Great Pyramid Of Giza, Eiffel Tower, Washington Monument, Hoover Dam, Half Dome, Burj Khalifa, Vatican City, Angel Falls, Boeing Everett Factory, Uluru, Central Park, AM Radio Wavelenght, Large Hadron Collider, Cruithne, Halley's Comet, Palm Jebel Ali, Mount Everest, Depth Of Mariana Trench, Phobos... Level 8: Global Rhode Island, Hydra, Brunei, Nix, Dysnomia, Rwanda, West Virginia, Grand Canyon, Italy, California, Texas, Ceres... Level 9: Interplanetary Charon, Quaoar, Sedna, Pluto, Eris, The Great Barrier Reef, Great Wall Of China, Triton, The Moon, Io, Europa, Ganymede, Callisto, Titan, Mars, Mercury, United States Of America, Venus, Earth, Asia, Sirius B, Neptune, Minecraft World, Uranus, Saturn, Wolf 359, Gliese 259B, Jupiter, TrES-4 Level 10: Interstellar Proxima Centauri, Distance From Earth To Moon, Luyten's Star, Kapteyn's Star, The Sun, Gliese 229A, Alpha Centauri B, Alpha Centauri A, Sirius A, Altair, Vega, Procyon, Regulus, Pollux, Total Length Of All Living Humans, Spica, Arcturus, Aldebaran, Albiero, Capella, Alnitak, Gacrux, Rigel, Distance From Earth To Sun, Enif, Deneb, La Superba, L Doradus, Pistol Star, Antares, S Doradus, Betelgeuse, KY Cygni, Mu Cephei, WOH G64, V354 Cephei, VY Canis Majoris, Distance From Neptune To Sun... Level 11: Nebular Kuiper Belt, Distance From Voyager 1 To Earth, Light Day, Homunculus Nebula, The Farthest Distance From Comet Hale-Bopp To Sun, The Farthest Distance From Sedna To Sun, Stringray Nebula, Distance From Proxima Centauri To Alpha Centauri, Gomez's Hamburger, Cat's Eye Nebula, Hourglass Nebula, Blinking Nebula, Ring Nebula, Ant Nebula, Rotten Egg Nebula, Ooort Cloud, Eskimo Nebula, Parsec, Boomerang Nebula, Horsehead Nebula, Helix Nebula, Distance From Sun To Proxima Centauri, Bubble Nebula, Crab Nebula, Cone Nebula, The Pillars Of Creation, The Spire, Orion Nebula, North America Nebula, Great Nebula In Carina, Eagle Nebula, Lagoon Nebula, Cave Nebula, Rossette Nebula, Omega Nebula, Barnard's Loop, Messier 54, Tarantula Nebula... Level 12: Galactic Leo II Dwarf Galaxy, Canis Major Dwarf Galaxy, Small Magellanic Cloud, Sagittarius Dwarf Galaxy, Canis Veratici Dwarf Galaxy I, Large Magellanic Cloud, NGC 3310, Sombero Galaxy, Triangulum Galaxy, Milky Way, Andromeda Galaxy, Pinwheel Galaxy, Cartwheel Galaxy, Whirlpool Galaxy, NGC 1232, Tapdole Galaxy, Virgo A, The Distance That Earth Traveled, Distance From You To The Andromeda Galaxy, IC 1101, Abell 2029... Level 13: Clustral Local Group, Virgo Cluster, Fornax Cluster... Level 14: Superclustral Virgo Supercluster, Distance To The Great Attractor, Eridanus Supervoid, Distance To The Shapley Supercluster... Level 15: Hyperclustral Pisces-Cetus Supercluster Complex, Sloan Great Wall, Gigaparsec, Distance To The HDF... Level 16: The Elementary Of The Cosmology Observable Universe, Universe, Altverse, Phaseverse... Level 17: Multi-Universal Multiverse, Circle Multiverse, Pocket Multiverse, Darkverse... Level 18: Megaversal Megaverse, Metaverse, Lightverse... Level 19: Gigaversal Gigaverse... ... Level OMEGA: Omniversal Omniverse, All of the existence... Level OMEGA+1: Paradox Space Outside, Godverse, The Box... Category:Blog posts